Kefka Is Still Alive!
by Destined-Warrior
Summary: Kefka is still alive and in Tokyo. The Sailor Senshi and FF6 team up to stop him. Serena Bashing in here. *Complete*
1. Introduction of the Characters

Kefka Returns  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy 6 characters, or the Sailor Moon ones.  
  
Note: My first ever fanfic, I just hope you people enjoy it! And yes I know this one is a bit weird.  
  
"Uwee hee hee hee, this world is so full of P-O-W-E-R!" Kefka said evilly while walking through the Sahara Desert.  
  
"AHEM, Vicks, Wedge, there is sand in my boots!" his two soldier cronies quickly clean the shoes, "Anyway, we'll conquer this desert, then the world, and I shall be the ruler of it all! Plus this time there is no Esper girl or that traitorous General Celes to stop me! Uwee hee hee hee heeee…*cough cough*, gotta stop laughing so hard. Also, Vicks, Wedge, where the hell is the water at in this place!!!  
  
Poor Kefka, he was really wrong indeed. Somehow, four of the Final Fantasy Six characters had made it to the Sailor Scouts world and ready to kick Kefka's Ass again. Anyway, now to Tokyo, where they all landed safely using Setzer's friend's airship (confusing ain't it), and don't start asking how they got there in the first place.  
  
"Okay, we'rrrrre here", said Terra proudly, she was the one driving the airship.  
  
"Good job Terra, but are you sure this is where Kefka is?" Edgar asked.  
  
"Positive he's here, urm, well, somewhere in this world anyway."  
  
"I don't know how he lived, but that jerk is soooooo askin' for it!" Celes began to punch every object in sight to pieces.  
  
"Calm down Celes, maybe the locals know where he is", Locke said.  
  
"Hmph."  
  
Meanwhile Serena and Co. were celebrating the defeat of the Dark Moon Circus at The Crown Arcade.  
  
"Man, check this out guys, I've beaten the new Sailor V game!" Serena was squealing with joy.  
  
"Damn, you beat it before me!" Mina was jealous she hadn't beaten a game about herself first, before Serena anyway.  
  
"…So like then Darien was over yesterday, and said something wasn't quite right. He says that he thinks there is already a new enemy, but he's not here in Tokyo. I have to agree with him, something just doesn't feel right", Raye was talking to Lita and Ami.  
  
"WHAT! Darien told you and not ME!" Serena felt hurt her boyfriend hadn't told her everything to her first.  
  
"I really don't blame him, you aren't a very good listener you know", Raye said back in that usual snobby tone she had with Serena.  
  
"Grrr," Serena knew it was true, but she wouldn't let Raye know that.  
  
"Now you two, we should be celebrating", Lita and Ami butted in, "we don't want to fight anymore than we have to."  
  
"YES! I just beat you Rini", Mina had given up on the Sailor V Game, and decided to play Rini in Tekken 3. Mina and Rini were also totally oblivious to what was going on between Raye, Lita, Serena, and Ami.  
  
"Yeah, good job Mina, wanna go again?"  
  
"Sure, and this time I will win."  
  
Uhhh, now back to the FF6 team. They were wondering around in Tokyo, checking out the stores. They were quite impressive to a group who had never seen the like.  
  
"Awww, Locke, get these for me", Celes was cuddling Locke and holding a pair of earrings.  
  
"Uh, that's unlike you to cuddle up to someone. You okay?" actually Locke was enjoying the attention, but he didn't want Celes to know that.  
  
"Yep", she said happily.  
  
"Shouldn't we be looking for Kefka?" Edgar and Terra asked.  
  
"Dammit, I forgot about that completely", Celes started to punch everything to pieces in the store. She had unknowingly the pair of earrings in her hand the whole time she did it too.  
  
"CELES!" they all shouted. But it seemed it was too late, security guards were already kicking them out.  
  
"And stay O-U-T!" the said firmly.  
  
After they gained their bearings, Edgar had his sights again on girls.  
  
"Uh, hey check them girls out Locke", Edgar was pointing at The Crown Arcade where Serena and Co. were still seen arguing.  
  
"Yeah, they're all cute, except that one with meatball hair. What's up with that? Oh yeah, the long black-haired chic reminds me of Rachael", Locke got all googly eyed over the black-haired girl, who happened to be pounding Serena on the head at the moment. "Obviously, she has since, I want to beat one that meatball hair too."  
  
"The past is the past, stop thinking of Rachael so much, it's time to find a new woman entirely, c'mon everyone, let's go there. To the place with the Crown, obviously suited for a king like myself, Edgar puffed his chest out a little.  
  
"Ha ha, Edgar, you only want to flirt with the women", Terra saw Edgar blush. "It figures you'd rather be doing something else beforehand before getting down to business. Now your as bad as Celes." She felt like punching him, but decided against it, there was something odd about the girls, and she could feel it.  
  
When they went in Andrew came to meet up with them. Everyone was giving the FF6 team odd looks. They noticed then how oddly dressed they must be in the world they were in.  
  
"Hey, can I help you?" Andre asked. He figured they were just some tourists, and so he didn't ask any questions.  
  
"Uh, who're they?" They all pointed and asked at once. Quite shocked the Sailor Senshi were still arguing.  
  
Andrew felt he ought to them; besides, it was his job as a worker at the place. "Oh them, the one that's got meatball pigtails is Serena, the brown ponytail-haired girl is Lita, the black haired girl is Raye, the short-haired girl is Ami, the long-haired blondie is Mina, and the little pink-haired girl is Rini. They're regulars here, and usually aren't this bad, but you know how it is between friends huh."  
  
"Hmmm, hey Locke, doesn't that Raye-girl look like Rachael a little bit?" Celes questioned Locke wile looking at Raye quite surprised. Locke just thought Celes was being a bit slow today.  
  
When Raye heard her name, she stopped punching Serena on the head, and then turned to see the odd FF6 group.  
  
"Guys, could that be the new enemy?" Raye whispered.  
  
"Who knows, let's see, hey, they're coming over here", Lita said, while watching the group head over to where the Senshi were.  
  
"Hello, I'm Terra, this is Locke", pointed to him, "this is Edgar, and this is Celes."  
  
"Celes stepped forward, "Somebody very dangerous is here. We're not sure how he is still alive, but we know he's somewhere here in this world."  
  
"And who would that be?" Ami was curious.  
  
"Kefka", Locke sounded all serious, like the name itself was bad.  
  
"Never heard of him", Artemis said, Luna following him. How they got to the Arcade is beyond the point. They just got there.  
  
"Where are you guys from?" Mina had been overhearing since she had just used her last 100-yen. Rini was also overhearing, just because she was a little kid.  
  
"Hold on a sec, you three, did you hear that cat talk?" Terra asked.  
  
"They're a bit slow huh?" Rini said, while everyone but the FF6 team had sweat drops, "we'll explain later."  
  
"Now where were we?" Edgar said, "oh yes, well, urm, it's quite hare to say where we're from. You could say another world of dimension."  
  
" I guess our celebration is over", Serena slumped into her chair. 


	2. Summoning of the Spirit

Hey, why don't we talk more at the shrine? I can ask the spirits where this Kefka fellow is."  
  
"That sounds like an idea to me, and we can explain more to you there. Also, I sense strange powers about you. Can you also explain to us how he is still alive?" Terra was very worried what Kefka could do in a very short amount of time. She knew, because she had already had to help in trying to kill him many times before.  
  
"Come on, it's only a short walk, I'll cook for everyone", Lita told everyone.  
  
"That sounds nice, thank you", Locke told her. Lita smiled at this compliment, she could tell this Locke fellow was really nice.  
  
They left The Crown Arcade and started the short walk to Raye's home, the shrine. The walk required one to walk up a very steep hill. It was no problem for the FF6 team, because they were use to long walks, up mountains, and plains. They had basically been in every kind of terrain you could think of. Serena was pissed because she didn't like walking, but they didn't have the money to take a bus to Raye's house, and then to home, so they had to go on foot.  
  
Everyone was wondering what the others had to say about themselves. Then when they got there, Raye also wondered how they would be able to keep the FF6 team safe. She trusted them, but they needed someplace to go, or did they already have a somewhere?  
  
Back to Kefka again…  
  
"Uwee hee hee heee, this place called Egypt is a paradise in a way. They think I'm a God, and boyyy are they right. I'm enjoying myself Vicks and Wedge." Kefka was being given grapes from beautiful harem women from the president of Egypt.  
  
"Don't we get any good stuff sir?" Vicks asks.  
  
"Yes, at least some water, we won't be able to serve you at our best otherwise", Wedge was trying to sweet talk Kefka; it was the best way to get what you wanted from him.  
  
"Since we won so easily, I suppose you deserve some food and water. I like being able to use magic, this always helps when scaring humans. Uwee hee hee heee…*cough cough*, I REALLY gotta stop laughing so hard!"  
  
Well, urrr, that's interesting Kefka, well, back to the Senshi and FF6 guys and gals.  
  
After some really quick explaining on each party's side, The FF6 team understood the people they had met were Sailor Senshi, and basically protectors of the world they were in. While the Senshi understood that the people they had met somehow had saved their world from destruction. They finally understood each other and then agreed on one thing-get rid of Kefka, and for good this time if it was at all possible.  
  
"I will now call upon the spirits to help us find this Kefka fellow, do you guys have anything of his, hair, some clothing, a weapon? This makes it easier for the spirits to find what we are asking of them."  
  
"I love watching Raye do this, I wish I could!" Serena sounded perky.  
  
"We have nothing, I am very sorry", Terra told her.  
  
"Then I will try my best to find him", Raye began to chant some words you could not understand, and then some they all understood, "please, spirits of the past, help us and guide us to the place of where the strongest evil is."  
  
The room turned black, lightning struck Raye, but it was not strong enough to stop her. Suddenly it became very hot in the room. Celes was seen punching and destroying everything in the room. Terra went into her esper form. Lita stormed into the room scared, wondering what was going on.  
  
"The desert, he's in a desert!" you could hear Edgar say.  
  
"It must be the Sahara, the hottest desert in the world", Ami shouted. She's also very smart; she knows everything, or just about everything. A sandstorm was brewing, it felt too real, and it was really scary for everyone.  
  
"Make it sto-a-o-a-o-p Raye!" they all screamed.  
  
"Spirits, cleanse this room of the evils here!"  
  
Suddenly, it all stopped, it looked like nothing had ever happened in the shrine room, but some sand strode around the room. Oh, and some broken stuff from Celes' punching fury. 


	3. To the Battle Site!

"Rini got a broom, but Celes grabbed it from her and began to sweep the floor. Raye was hurt, and pretty badly too. Blood could be seen flowing through her right hand pretty badly. Locke came up along with Ami to help her.  
  
"Hmmm, this is pretty bad, I don't think you'll be fighting for awhile now", Locke sounded concerned.  
  
"Raye, be strong, I'll go get some medicine."  
  
"So, how do we get to the Sahara? I mean, c'mon, you can't expect that airship of yours to get us there", Mina commented.  
  
"We-el, geez, what's wrong with our airship? Man, we've flown around the world many-a time dammit, and then your gonna tell us it's not good enough?" Terra was still in her esper form. It looked kind of freaky to have to watch her talk to you like she was.  
  
Mina shook her hands back and forth, and blurted, "Actually, I would like to go, I didn't mean it that way. Friends?"  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry too. It's just whenever I'm like this…" Terra changed back to her normal form, "I dunno, my anger level rises. Mainly I turn into my esper form now when I am scared, or shocked. It was a bit of both this time.  
  
"Well, that's okay Terra, but Ami, how is Raye?" Serena asked her genius friend.  
  
"Well, it looks like she won't be fighting. Serena, one of us should stay here to look over her."  
  
"Luna and I will stay. Rini, this isn't for you either, so you stay here and help me out, okay", Artemis said.  
  
"Hmm, we'll use the communicator if we learn of anything new okay", Raye added.  
  
"Well, when are we leaving?" Edgar asked.  
  
"After we eat of course. I made curry and mochi balls for us", Lita looked pretty serious. You didn't have her cook and then not eat her food; she was probably scarier than Kefka in this case.  
  
Well, that reminds me, we should see what Kefka is up to again. This time, he's now almost got Israel under his control, and was working his way south to take control of all of it.  
  
"Man, this is WAY too easy. What is up with those airships, there are so many dammit. My magic points are dropping. Vicks, Wedge, give me some tinctures you lazy Asses!" Kefka was in a terrible mood trying to take over Israel. It was a nicer climate, but the power level in the area was quite high indeed. It was causing him some difficulty. And well, Kefka knew there were probably stronger forces than the ones they were sending, it just pissed him off they were toying with him.  
  
Vicks and Wedge brought him the tinctures he wanted. "Sir, here they are sir!"  
  
"I hate this, I can't wait to rule the world. Uwee hee hee heeee!!! *Cough, cough*, I really need to STOP laughing so hard, or at least get this checked. Vicks, Wedge, on my to-do list, write-"get Kefka to a doctor", and I mean a medical doctor, not an insane asylum one. Remember the last time that happened what I did to you…"  
  
"No, anything but that, okay, okay, we've written it down, now don't hurt us."  
  
Heh heh, Kefka, your so evil and silly, but we enjoy listening to you anyway. Well, now the Sailor Senshi and the FF6 team finally made it to the airship. I just wanted to skip over some of the events that happened in between getting there. Basically, Rini decided she come anyway, and made Serena go back instead; because they knew she would stay and not come back. Serena complained a bit, but after some explaining they got her to go. Nobody like Serena anyway, so no big deal huh. Well, now back to the story.  
  
"Wow, I'm impressed, sorry I dissed your airship earlier Terra", Mina said.  
  
"It's amazing such a thing is able to fly, this is quite amazing, may I examine it later?" Ami was also in awe.  
  
"Too cool, I think I'm going to enjoy the short trip of finding Kefka. I wonder if he's still in the Sahara though? You know, the enemies we've always fought find some way to get to places quickly", Lita was the one speaking at the moment.  
  
"Okay Ami, we don't mind you examining the airship, but be careful not to damage anything and Lita, we'll only know where Kefka has been once we get there", Locke was being nice; he wasn't sure how you treat teenage girls from another world. But obviously he had said the right thing because…  
  
"Your so sweet Locke", the both said, with googly eyes. Lita really liked Locke she wondered what he thought. The worst part was, he was from a different time and place from hers. Why did she always have the worst luck with boys?  
  
On the airship now, everyone was playing games on the tables that were there. Everyone that is except Terra, Lita and Ami, Terra was steering the airship after she insisted she should be the one to steer it, Lita was with Terra, and Ami was checking out the mechanics of the ship.  
  
"This thing is so fast, how is it possible for it to be faster than our ship?" Ami was investigating. She then heard her communicator beep. Damn, she thought, why does this always happen when I'm doing my research?  
  
"Ami, Kefka isn't in the Sahara anymore, he's in Israel. Spiritual forces are strong there too. They may be able to hold him off for awhile, get your butts over there now and stop his sorry ass", Raye said all this through the communicator.  
  
"Hmm, I'll go tell Terra and the rest. Thanks Raye for the info."  
  
"Ami, thank that Locke boy for helping me out earlier. And also, your medicine is helping my wound too. I hope somehow Serena and I will be able to fight in the big battle soon."  
  
"Take care okay Raye."  
  
"You need it more than I did, but thanks anyway."  
  
Ami had to tell Terra and the rest fast. She could see they were getting close. And every moment counted. But as she looked out the window…  
  
Edgar and Celes were also looking out the window at the same time. What were those things on the ground?  
  
"Oh-my-god! This is really terrible you guys", Mina was heard, "Kefka has definitely been here. I wonder where the asshole is now though?  
  
"He's in Israel. Raye just told me on my communicator", Ami had just reached the others.  
  
They all looked at the destruction that was on the ground, it bothered them that Kefka had to be so ruthless. It was terrible, but then they didn't have time for that, because they had some of the same kind of airplanes attacking their airship now. How would they get out of the volley of shots being shot at them? They didn't know what they could do, other than keep going onward. Edgar knew he should have had Setzer set in those damned blaster cannons. Oh well, they would hopefully somehow live. 


	4. Stupidity Reins Over All!!!

Terra was doing her best to navigate. She was good, but with so many shots being shot at her it got annoying really fast, that's all she had to think about. She wanted someone to help her with this, and well, her wish was granted quite quickly. Lita transformed into Sailor Jupiter and began to shoot her own kind of bullets. She wasn't shooting any planes down, just distracting them. She knew they were innocent people, just a bit confused as to who was good and who was bad.  
  
Soon the other scouts arrived that were there and began to also distract the planes also. Terra was quickly told in which direction they should go in to find Israel, and she did as she was told. Rini's Pink Sugar Heart Attack worked well distracting planes, and eventually they got rid of them. But all was not well, because before they left, they hit Setzer's airship pretty hard, and it was causing them to plummet to the ground.  
  
"Shit, this stinks, I hope where I get this thing to land is in this Israel place your talking about", Terra was NOT in her happy place at the moment. "I don't see why you guys just didn't shoot them down with that magic you seem to know."  
  
"It's because they're innocent people, a little bit confused as to who's good or bad you know", Mina said angrily.  
  
"Well, now our airship is going to crash because of this soft spot of yours", Terra pointed at Mina.  
  
"Well, EXECUSE ME, at least I got a heart unlike you Esper Girl!"  
  
"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR TALK!" Terra went into her Esper form and began to start ducking it out against Mina/Sailor Venus.  
  
Venus wasn't prepared for this, so the first blow that hit her knocked her back hard. Venus then realized she had picked on the wrong person.  
  
"Dammit you two, stop fighting, this ship is about to crash. Don't you two care at all? If we're dead, who's gonna stop help in getting rid of Kefka? Mina, your our Senshi leader!" Sailor Jupiter was trying to break the two fighters away from each other but it wasn't working. Ami took control of the controller and began to steer it to safety. At least she tried anyway. Edgar, Celes, and Locke came up once they noticed what was happening (they are a bit slow I'm afraid). When they saw Terra and Sailor Venus they also tried to split up the fight, but to no avail. The two fell from the ship about 1000 feet from the ground.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO, TERRA, MINA!" Edgar and Rini screamed down at them.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh, what are we going to do!!!!!!!!" panicked Mina, "I'm not ready to die yet!!!"  
  
Terra figured she might as well save her, so she flew down and picked her up. Only problem was, they couldn't find the airship anywhere in sight. It couldn't have gone that far, could it? Well, it was nighttime, and they were in somewhat mountainous terrain, that made things worse. Why couldn't she see any fire coming from it? It had to have landed somewhere, which is what Terra had to conclude with.  
  
"Mina, I can try to fly around and look for them, you want to do that?"  
  
"Yeah, but do you see that, look at those buildings burning. I'll go check to see if Kefka is down there okay", Mina said.  
  
"Alright, but be careful. I'm going to drop you off at the outside of that town", Terra said. All Mina did was nod her head, because flying around with a girl holding her was not her idea of fun.  
  
While we're at it, let's check on Kefka shall we.  
  
"Bethlehem? Bethlehem!? What kind of name is that for a town? I shall name it hmmm, Kefkasville! Yes, what a perfect name for one such as I, right Vicks, Wedge?"  
  
"Yes SIR, yes it is SIR!"  
  
"Uwee hee hee heee", Kefka destroyed a building, but this was getting tiresome. Maybe he should take a rest once he destroyed this place that he had declared to be called Kefkasville. Just then Kefka's creative mind kicked in, he should call it Pallazio. Well then once he was done with this, he could rest in this town he had declared PALLAZIO. Maybe get himself some Margaritas, chill out with the ghetto people, and learn Jewish, and then screw up some people's minds. Oh, and let us not forget, fry people's brains, and maybe make some of them his slaves. It did indeed sound fun, much better than this at the moment. I mean, come on, back in the day when there was no one who could match him, he made that Esper girl his slave (for a short bit anyway), burned a castle (almost), poisoned a river (but Cyan lived and helped in stopping him from taking over the world the first time around), killed people like General Leo, and a bunch of other guys and gals, opened the gate to the Esper World (which caused the end of the world almost), did a lot of other bad stuff, and opened the gate to the Esper World, which pissed a bunch of people off anyway. So all in all, he was happy with what he had done, but it wasn't ENOUGH! Oh well, learn from your mistakes you know, cause he didn't get to rule the world like he had wanted to.  
  
Vicks and Wedge we getting tired of having to do Kefka's every bidding, in fact they HATED IT. They hoped Kefka would get some helpers soon, or more slaves, whatever the hell he felt like calling them.  
  
"Hey, Vicks Wedge, what's that flying in the sky?"  
  
Vicks looked into the sky to see a slightly pinkish purple light flying through the sky. "Looks like the Esper Girl, Kefka SIR."  
  
"WHAT, how did she get here huh? She can't be here you dumbass, and even if she is, Uwee hee hee heee, boy is she in for it. Stay on the lookout you two, here let me clone you fools." Here Kefka used the transparent spell to create the illusion that there were more of them than there really were, and he headed into the middle of the city to find the gold and precious gems. He needed something pretty to gloat over anyways.  
  
Well, Kefka seems to be doing okay, but getting a bit bored you know. I understand him completely, because he is the most diabolical evil villain ever invented, and if no one had tried to oppose you, you could've ruled the world. I bet it got boring to destroy stuff after awhile. Maybe that is why heroes were invented in the first place.  
  
"Well, let's see, Everyone is now split up, the only group we haven't seen is the people on the airship, so let's go see what is going on with them before I end this stupid chapter.  
  
"Mina! Where are yoooooou! *Sniff sniff* Rini was in tears she liked hanging around Mina. Besides, who would play against her in Tekken 3 if she weren't around?  
  
"They'll be alright, I hope anyway. Dammit, Terra got into one of her rages at the wrong time. I'm not even that bad!" Edgar and Locke stared at Celes.  
  
"Well, where are we now Ami?" Edgar asked the genius girl.  
  
"Well, I'm not quite sure at the moment. Heh heh, let's go to that town that's burning okay."  
  
"You dimwit, Kefka MUST be there, let's hurry up and get down there!" Locke yelled at them all.  
  
"Your so sweet, I like you too much for words", Lita said this line and kissed Locke. She had no clue what she was doing.  
  
"Dammit, you aren't supposed to get any girls Thief Boy, I WAS, 'cause I'm a king." Edgar wasn't very happy at the moment.  
  
"I AM NOT A THIEF, I'M A TREASURE HUNTER OKAY! WHY DO YOU PEOPLE ALWAYS GET IT WRONG???!!! Locke pounced on Edger. Edgar grapped out his noise blaster and knocked Locke back. Locke then decided to quit, because they WERE on a mission.  
  
Then at about the same time this happened Celes went into a punching fury, because Locke was suppose to be hers. Curse that Lita girl, because of that kiss she wanted to kill her so bad. And the worst part was Locke looked as if he enjoyed it. Well after they killed Kefka, she would do that. Oh, and at the same time, Edgar got a kiss from Ami, but he didn't like Ami, so he didn't say anything to her. He wondered where Mina was, because he liked her a lot.  
  
"Well geez, I've gotta be the only normal person on this ship. I don't get a boyfriend, I'm so unlucky*sigh*, Rini was patted on the shoulder by Celes, who was also sighing. The two had a secret agreement then not to let love get in the way while on an adventure.  
  
"Well, are we going to teleport there or what?" Celes asked.  
  
"Yeah, hold onto your panties for a bit okay Celes. Alright, is everyone ready to go?" Edgar was basically playing leader right now, since Locke had been doing that enough as of late. 


	5. The Team Unites, and Moogle Suits Are Co...

Heck, nobody is getting anywhere are they? Well, let's go see what's going on with Mina shall we, since obviously she will have the most interesting stuff happen to her anyway.  
  
"Weird, what's with all these soldiers? I don't get it. How did he get so many to follow him? I don't know, but I guess it is my job to find out", Mina whispered.  
  
Then she saw the true Vicks and Wedge stop by the alleyway she was at. Mina began to listen in on their conversation. "Hey Vicks, Kefka is pretty smart, I mean for an evil guy and all."  
  
"Yeah, but this still sucks, I wish he'd get some REAL people to do help us you know", answered an irritated Vicks.  
  
"Well, with these doubles going around everywhere, maybe people will get intimidated by us. Maybe we'll get to fight a real fight soon! Or we could always think of a way to kill Kefka. He pisses me off!"  
  
"YOU'VE GOT IT WEDGE, LET'S GO AHEAD AND DO THAT!!!" Answered Vicks happily.  
  
"Shhh, he might here us…"  
  
This caught Mina's attention, then she jumped out, using her love chain to tie them up. She would scare them into helping her. Heh heh, Mina your so bad sometimes, she thought.  
  
"Hey you two, I'm going to make you listen to me okay", Mina told them. They were also gagged, so basically, they were forced to listen.  
  
"Mmm, mmm, num", they both tried to say.  
  
"I, and some of the FF6 crew (how does she know that?) And we want to kill Kefka too. So, do you want to help or what. You can be like…the spies or something…YEAH, I'm a genius!" here Mina took out the clothes they were gagged with.  
  
"Uh, okay pretty lady", Vicks had his own idea of things. Maybe if he helped her out (even though he hated the FF6 team), he could impress her and stuff. Then get to go on a date with her!  
  
"That sounds fine with me, just don't hurt me, okay", he also had the same thoughts as Vicks.  
  
"Okay, now be good boys, and go back to doing whatever it was you were doing. And remember to spy and report to Terra or me okay. Oh, and take this communicator and talk to me if you find out anything cool. Bye bye for nowwww."  
  
"We are soooo cool. You get Terra Vicks, I get Mina, deal."  
  
"Yeah, wasn't Terra that girl that traveled with us awhile back?"  
  
"YES you dimwit, she was."  
  
"Cool, then we got a sweet deal eh?" Vicks was pleased with himself. He'd finally have a girlfriend, something he hadn't had since he was 15.  
  
At some temple someplace, Kefka was enjoying his well-deserved margaritas, and at the moment drunk. Let's check this out shall we…  
  
"Ma-an, where is the beer? Where is m-I-y pet mon-ekey? Dammit, whe- re is my har-aem of wom-aen? I ne-eed more  
  
boo-uze dammit!"  
  
Urm, Kefka, don't die from alcohol poisoning! What villain dies of that? Well, that might be what he dies of before anything else you know. But then who would the bad guys go and kill, Vicks and Wedge? Na, you gotta be kidding me.  
  
Now to Terra, she had been looking everywhere for everybody else, but when she couldn't fly for much longer, she decided to go meet up with Mina, to go check up on her.  
  
"Hmmm, she's already done spying? Wow, that's pretty fast, but what's with all the soldiers down there for? Kefka must be using an illusionary spell for that. Well, there's Mina, let's see what she found out…"  
  
Terra flew down to where Mina was, Mina had a big smile on her face, and so something good had to have happened.  
  
"Terra, this is too good to be true! We got Vicks and Wedge on our side!"  
  
"Eh, I don't quite get what you are saying", Here Terra transformed from her Esper form, to her normal one.  
  
Mina told her what happened. Terra thought it too good to be true, but she believed it all the same.  
  
"There's a catch somewhere, I know it!" Why the hell can't I figure out what though? They aren't going to help us for no reason…"  
  
"So what, they're helping us. So, did you find everyone?"  
  
"Nope, but they are probably headed this way too…."  
  
Funny you should mention that Terra, because that is exactly what they were doing. Heading toward Bethlehem. But the journey there wasn't exactly fun. Celes seemed to only be able to warp one other person, and then could only get the two of them there in 5 trips. Then they still had to be a mile off otherwise Kefka could spot them. Lita also insisted that they bring along some food and water, and that had to be taken with her in the first trip. Then Celes took them all one by one in this order: Edgar, Rini, Ami, and Locke. Celes purposefully took Locke last. This was her way of being mean to him.  
  
When all of them were there, Lita forced them to eat because they needed their strength to fight at their best.  
  
"Come on everyone, I made mochi balls and sushi. Light food that can fill you up fast. *Munch munch* this is so good, I AM such a good cook man ol' mighty!"  
  
"That's for sure", Locke said between bites.  
  
"Hey, look at the pretty sunset. I love watching the sunset in the desert, there is something so enchanting about it", Edgar said sighing.  
  
"Yes, isn't it odd how romantic it can be. Not even science can explain it."  
  
"That's because science can't explain everything Ami", said Celes, just finishing her food.  
  
"Lita, you need to teach Serena how to cook sometime", Rini told her.  
  
"Every time I try to, she decides to fall asleep. It pisses me off she would do that!"  
  
After a few more minutes of eating and talking they got up to head towards the burning town of Bethlehem, where Vicks and Wedge clones were everywhere, Kefka was having a hangover, and Terra and Mina were out on the other side of town, sleeping and eating. Where they found the food is beyond me, but they had some okay. Anyway, let's check up on Kefka, since now it is morning, and is having a hangover.  
  
"Oooo, damn, what the hell happened to me last night? Let's see, had a few margaritas, I don't remember much after that! Dammit, screw it all!" Kefka looked over to see a monkey. "When the HELL did I get him/her! Too cool, I always wanted a pet monkey, not bad at all."  
  
Here the real Vicks and Wedge entered to report to Kefka.  
  
"Sir, nothing has happened in town. All our clones did was rape a few women, and trash the town. Oh, and we bought you that monkey last night when we heard you talking in your sleep about wanting one", here Wedge was speaking.  
  
"Oh, and we also checked on the purple/pinkish light, our guess is that is was just a flash of light, nothing more. Oh, and by the way sir, we saw General Celes and a small group of people about one mile out of town."  
  
"WHAT, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER! This is going to be so sweet! Uwee hee hee heee! I love getting revenge. They'll soon feel the wrath of my Light of Judgment. Uwee hee hee heee! Hey, I didn't cough this time, too cool!"  
  
Heh heh, Kefka, what you didn't know is that Vicks and Wedge warned Celes and Co. about this beforehand, and giving them a place to meet Terra and Mina. So poo to you too. Mina and Terra also got a message from Vicks saying where the rest of the group were and where to meet them. Now with the entire group together but Raye and Serena, they now thought they could take on Kefka, with or without Vicks and Wedge.  
  
"So, how are we going to do this everyone? What's our tactic for getting inside the village", this was Terra speaking.  
  
"Yeah, the real Vicks and Wedge said that their clones act differently than them. So, what do we do to not be noticed?"  
  
At the moment, Locke, Edgar and Rini were playing with the moogle suits that they had found in Setzer's airship. Locke had found them in the magical item bag they carried. He had planned on using them to scare the kids on Halloween, but he forgot last year, and it was still a long time before it came this year. They were having lots of fun poking at each other and were playing tag. Then it hit Celes' head.  
  
"Why don't we dress up as moogles, and sneak in. If I know Vicks and Wedge well enough, they are pretty stupid, and with so many clones about, well you get the picture."  
  
"You get a bunch of dumb guys, who have no clue what moogles are doing in town. But Celes, they will still mess with us, and we will be very large moogles indeed", here Terra was the one speaking.  
  
"Why don't you just say we're pregnant?" shouted Edgar jokingly. "That will make sense to them you know."  
  
"Well if these moogles are as smart as you say they are, then maybe it shall work", Ami said in that smart voice of hers.  
  
"Well, I guess we now can call us Sailor Senshi the Pretty Soldiers Moogle Gals! Man, I gotta not eat mochi in the early morning, it makes me hyper!" Lita said excitingly.  
  
Everyone laughed, and they had no clue why, maybe because they needed something to laugh at while they got into the suits.  
  
After they got on their suits, Ami got a beep on her communicator from Raye. She wondered what she could want.  
  
"Hey, I healed pretty quick, probably because of the Silver Imperial Crystal."  
  
"So, how do you plan to come here to Bethlehem?" Ami asked her.  
  
"Well, Serena also hoped the Silver Imperial Crystal could teleport us there, Artemis and Luna included, but we aren't sure", a bright light came out after she said this, and then you heard Serena squealing.  
  
"Hey RAYE, I got it, I really really got it to work!"  
  
"We'll be there soon, you stay and try to catch up okay. Uhhh, I am not going to ask why you are wearing that weird suit alright", said a Raye who was running to where Serena was. The communicator went off after that.  
  
"Well, you heard them, let's get going everyone!" Ami said.  
  
Everyone laughed again. You didn't realize how different you sounded under the suit.  
  
"Ha ha, Ami, you sound like an otter when you talk under that suit, ha ha!" Rini laughed.  
  
"Hmmm, I'm sure you all do too", Ami also laughed.  
  
Then they began to walk off to town in a clumsy matter in moogle suits. The town wasn't burning anymore either. A town where a Kefka with a hangover and a bunch of clones were at the moment celebrating. Oh, and let's not forget the pet monkey Kefka owned.  
  
AAAAACK, THIS WAS A LONG CHAPTER! WELL, I HOPE YOU PEOPLE LIKE THIS STORY ANYWAY. 


	6. The Unexpected Ending

Kefka didn't have a hangover anymore, so he decided to go and meet up with General Celes, the Esper Girl, the thief, and the traitorous king, and whomever else they had to bring along.  
  
"Uwee hee hee hee, I love being the evil villain guy! Let's see if I can find them, they probably have some plan to kill me, or even better, they're in disguise. Uwee hee hee heeee *cough cough*, Damn, I coughed again, well I KNEW it was too good to be true that it would come back! I also need to stop talking to myself. Come pet monkey, we have business to attend to."  
  
"Uwe uwe uwe!"  
  
"Ooooo, you can laugh like me! I like it, I have the evilest laugh, Uwee hee hee heeeeee!"  
  
Well, Kefka probably really did snap those many years ago when Cid fused him with magicite. Well, anyway, let's check on Raye and Serena, they deserve some glory now you know.  
  
"Raaaaaye, my feet hurt! I'm also thirsty, when are we going to get there?"  
  
"Serena, if only you'd act like a queen more often", said an irritated Luna.  
  
Actually Serena had been doing this for a while, and everyone was just irritated with her. Raye couldn't hold her temper anymore after this.  
  
"WE'LL GET THERE WHEN WE GET THERE! STOP ACTING LIKE A DAMN LITTLE KID FOR ONCE, AND GROW UP! *Blah blah blah blahhhhh*"  
  
Nobody really listened to her after that line. It was okay though Serena stopped complaining at least.  
  
"I wish somebody would make them both shut up though", said Artemis under his breath.  
  
Forget what I said about glory. Meanwhile with the moogle team…  
  
"Now remember everyone, we're moogles, Mina, don't talk, Terra, don't turn into an Esper, and Celes, don't go into a punching fury. Everyone got that…" here they nodded, "good", Edgar still wanted to act like he was the leader of the group, even though there really wasn't one.  
  
Then they entered the town, the clones of the Vicks' and Wedges' were well, quite intrigued that moogles had come to their town. And they were pretty stupid too they just asked questions.  
  
One Vicks clone asked, "what' 'sup with you moogles?"  
  
A wedge clone asked, "kinda big for moogles aren'tcha?"  
  
"Kupo, we are women moogles who are pregnant, Kupo", said Locke in his most womanish voice.  
  
"Pregnant? Are you moogles okay?" asked a Wedge clone.  
  
"Yes, Kupo, we will be okay. We only came to help work for Kefka, Kupo", said Edgar also in his most womanish voice.  
  
"They sound like otters to me Wedge clone 500", said a Vicks clone.  
  
"So what, they all do", replied the Wedge clone 500.  
  
"Yeah, true, but still, why are moogles here? I thought they hated being around lots of people", said the Vicks clone 298.  
  
"Heck, who cares, they're here, and I want some food! Let's get hiiiiiiiiiiim!"  
  
Here all the Vicks and Wedge clones started to fight over each other as to who would get the moogles. At this, the Senshi and FF6 team decided to run off unnoticed through the whole 2000 clones gathered in town. In the fighting scene the Vicks and Wedge clones could be seen breaking bones, giving each other bloody noses, and about half of them died in the first 10 minutes of fighting. This was also partly due to the fact they were packed in like football players, and it took the Senshi and FF6 team quite some time to get through it.  
  
After they got through the fighting group of Vicks and Wedges, they saw a Kefka with a pet monkey come out of a temple somewhere. Raye would have been pissed to know that he had been drinking alcohol in a temple. Well anywhoodles, the team did that gasp they do in anime when they see the evil bad guy dude.  
  
"Hmmm, those AREN'T moogles, it's you stupid FF6 team (hey, I was in a video game cool). AHEM, anyway, I'm now here to kill you, so I can take over the world, blah blah blah blah. So on and so on, and etc. etc. etc."  
  
"Just shut the Hell up!" said Edgar as he used his noiseblaster to cause everyone to stop fighting, and for Kefka to stop talking.  
  
"Thanks, I needed that, can we fight now?" Said an eager Kefka. You knew this because he kept jumping up and down. His pet monkey did the same.  
  
Suddenly, Raye, Serena, Luna and Artemis came onto the scene. They were shocked to see everyone was still alive and that there were so many soldiers on top of each other.  
  
"Man, where we come from the bad guys are handsome, or cool looking, but GOD, you are just plain out uuuuuuuugly!" Said Serena loud enough for Kefka to hear.  
  
"HEY, that was an INSULT! I hate INSULTS, I'm the only one who should be dishing out the INSULTS. Okay, who do you think you are you asshole to be telling me I'm ugly?"  
  
"I am a soldier of the moon, for I am Sailor Moon!" Serena here transformed into her sailor outfit. "And in the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"  
  
"Uh, Kefka, could you JUST KILL HER, please", Raye said angrily.  
  
"Sure, she annoys me too, hey what's your name?"  
  
"RAYE, HOW COULD YOU!!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!!!" cried Serena.  
  
"Who would want to be friends with you?" Here everyone nodded to Raye's comment.  
  
"Raye, okay, hey you guys like some coffee?" asked Kefka.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Everyone answered except Serena.  
  
They all went into the temple. Kefka's pet monkey served them coffee, which they happily drank. Kefka laughed the whole time as everyone talked.  
  
"Hey Kefka, why did we try to kill you before, your funny. Hey, why not kill this Serena girl, then we try to take over the world with you", said Locke.  
  
"Sure, here", Kefka fries her with his Light of Judgment, and Rini disappears too. Without Serena, there's no Rini, who comes from the future. "Okay, so how do you guys want to take over the world?"  
  
"You're the evil black-hearted villain, you tell us", said Artemis.  
  
"Hmmm, so you proclaim me the leader right? I never thought evil could win so easily. Hey, that girl dropped a crystal."  
  
"That's the Silver Imperial Crystal, it is the strongest power in the universe. You'll easily conquer the world using it", Luna told him.  
  
"Hmmm, cool, let's see, I wish that the whole world was ruled by me, Kefka Pallazio."  
  
"It doesn't work like that", Ami said in her scientific way.  
  
"So what, he's got the right idea", Lita said.  
  
"Okay, you all are my Generals, and you girls' families can like be your lackeys. I want you to wreck havoc all over the world. Celes and Ami, stay here while we plan tactics to cause pain and suffering for everyone."  
  
"Hey Raye, would you like to work with me?" Locke asked her.  
  
"Sure, you're not a bad guy, I think I could grow to like you", said Raye smiling.  
  
"Mina would you like to work with me", said Edgar blushing, he had never blushed before in front of a girl.  
  
"Why not, come on Artemis, we have a world to RULE!!!"  
  
After seeing Locke being taken from her, Celes went into a punching fury and crushed the tables and benches in the temple. Terra was just ticked cause she didn't get a boyfriend. Then the real Vicks and Wedge came in to report.  
  
"The clones are gone sir."  
  
"I hope you aren't mad sir", said Vicks.  
  
"Terra, Celes, I see you are pissed that you did not get boyfriends, how about these two. Oh, by the way, Vicks, Wedge, you are now promoted to colonel. Have a good day", said Kefka gleefully.  
  
"Cool, we got boyfriends after all", Celes and Terra got all googly eyed. Vicks and Wedge were happy cause they finally got girlfriends again. So all in all it worked out.  
  
"Well, we are off to take over the world! Mwa ha ha ha haaaaa!" Everyone but Kefka cheered. Kefka just smiled cause he was finally going to get his wish.  
  
And with that, they all took over the world, and instead of Crystal Tokyo coming to pass, Kefka decided to call his new world Bob, after the name he decided to give his pet monkey. And everyone had more fun destroying stuff than saving the world any day. Oh, and Lita later got married to Edgar, and Raye to Locke. But got divorced about a week later. They just liked the idea of not being married better. And with Serena's dead body, they burned her and kept her ashes over a fireplace, just for the hell of it. And all in all, everyone but the humans that didn't work for Kefka (which were many), lived happily ever after.  
  
Note: If you've read all of this, you probably find this fanfic the stupidest you've ever read. Well, now I hope you people will review it. This now ends my fanfic, have a good day. 


End file.
